Bonnika
Bonnika (ボンニカ) is a moon rabbit and is featured most prominently in The Disappearance of Black and White, but also as a minor character in Solar Emissary. Appearance Bonnika has pale cream-colored skin and black hair with hot pink highlights - that go to her shoulders, along with two exceptionally large gray rabbit ears that reach to the middle of her back. Her eyes are gray as well. She wears an over-sized black sweater with a seemingly superficial zipper, black-and-pink striped leggings, and boots that resemble rabbit feet. She also wears a skull-and-crossbones hairclip. Her hoodie appears to have a jagged false tail. Her weapon is a large spiked hammer that appears to be made of metal. Bonnika has been seen in alternate outfits as well. About three can be noted. While living on the Moon, she wore a pink kimono with white fluff at the bottom and the ends of the sleeves. Along with a white obi, and yellow obi-age and obijime. Her hair was not dyed with the pink streaks as well. Living on Earth, she wears a pink and black striped sweater with black, ripped up leggings - along with white boots that resemble rabbit paws. She has a white bunny hair-clip instead of the skull one she has now. In what can be presumed as her school uniform, she's seen wearing a black jacket with a dark gray vest, black tie, and white dress shirt underneath. Background Bonnika is described as being a loud, rash troublemaker. She left her home, the Moon, presumably bored of the typical moon rabbit life of pounding mochi, to live on Earth and seek thrills. She enjoys graffiti and rapping and runs the intergalactic radio station Kopokopo Radio alongside her co-host Namazuke, a career that has led to some degree of fame among humans and Celestials alike. Relationships Namazuke Bonnika and Namazuke seem to have a soft spot for each other. The full extent of their relationship is unknown, but it seems to be romantic. Pyo has described their relationship as being like "best friends who ended up in a relationship but not much changed really except now they own a joint bank account, a YouTube channel, and an apartment together". Pyo has called the ship "NamaBoni", confirming their relationship may become closer in the future. Natsuki Bonnika and Natsuki are cousins and seem to have an at least amicable relationship. Jade Seen in a single image together, but their relationship is unknown. Trivia * Bonnika's hobby is rapping. * Bonnika's favorite color is pink. * Bonnika is one of Pyo's personal favorites of his characters. * Has been stated that she's pretty lazy, and Natsuki is way stronger than her due to pounding mochi. She is still strong however. * Apparently sends memes to Namazuke at 3am. Gallery Bonzukedance.gif|Based on the song 'Whatever Whatever Whatever' by Neru Bonnikaoutfits.png|Bonnika's appearance when she lived on the Moon, when she moved to Earth, and current appearance. Ha ha ha.jpg Hiptwitter by pyohato-dbhrimo.png|Bonnika with Jade. Biiii.png D1a41c7b80ed524e752cf47530dc2493.png 39b5dc37781f892bf3ad8933de036935.png|sexy F320f16af56d611a5a9e9a7c328321f2.png 2386ce370687ed311bec9256e7c397ad.png B2236838011b9c29835d2b3777687358.png|Alone? On a friday night? God, you're pathetic. 3c62b9fd239141a0b02f2b7b5c1e9687.png e7ddb4a30b4f62612a0fd92aa5aa7b18.png C9DBXLMWsAEtemK.png Fa0046582cf8595d31979970738d4de3.png Ddd.png D1d10ea793493bf5c175ed1f193118d9.png Fc39908de8e7693bd2259ccc952b0426.png Be7adb9864bafda7b2ff99d91ccc1b5f.png 66f9faa0f6ea9729b72d2f5537c00e5a.png 2bfff9d6808828a1d2cb3e50ed32e0f8.png N2ff77302a9995cfbfeafc15201a85eaa.png|Namazuke holding a Bonnika plushie Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/bonnika.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/119739 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Moon Rabbits Category:Earthlings Category:The Disappearance of Black and White Category:Solar Emissary